


I Won't Forget The Good Times

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [51]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Thanksgiving, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen decide to go on a little mini-vacation together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	I Won't Forget The Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

Jensen yawns as he gazes out the window. They're miles above ground right now, flying off to a place that helped make some of the greatest memories he's had in recent years.

He can't help but to crack a smile when he remembers the entire day he spent in bed with Jared in their room in Whistler earlier this year. Jensen manages to crack yet another one when Jared sits next to him with a glass of wine I'm each hand. He grins, allowing Jensen to take a glass for himself before they make a short toast.

The taste isn't foreign to Jensen's lips; it's Jared's personal brand, and it's _amazing_ as usual.

"I didn't expect to get a buzz before settling in," says Jensen, sipping the glass.

Jared throws his free arm around him, bringing them closer together. "I figured you needed it."

"Are you sure _I_ needed it?"

"Okay, maybe it started out as a _me_ thing, but I'm turning it into a _we_ thing."

"You're ridiculous."

"So I've been told." Jared pecks at Jensen's neck, smirking when he hears his lover giggle at his advances. "Flight's gonna be a while. Wanna have a little fun?"

Jensen rolls his eyes, focusing on his drink. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather wait until we get to the resort. Don't get me wrong: the _Mile High Club_ thing is very alluring, but I wouldn't want to be caught with my pants around my ankles, so to speak."

Jared chuckles, kissing Jensen's temple. "Fine, fine. I can wait."

With that, Jensen settles into Jared's embrace, laying his head on his shoulder.

A nice holiday vacation away from everything and everyone is exactly what they need right now. With all the chaos of life and the show beaming down at them, they deserved a little getaway, and what better place to go than the enormous, beautiful resort in Whistler? Thanksgiving has never looked more inviting.

They arrive at the resort by sundown with Jared miraculously able to attain the same exact room they had last time. A suite, very spacious and very luxurious as well. Jensen sets his bags down by the door as he walks over to the large window that overlooks most of the resort, amazed by the scope of it all. Gazing down below, he can see others arriving with their families, excited.

Soon, he feels Jared coming up behind him, wrapping those huge arms around his torso.

"Amazing, huh?"

Jensen nods. "Very. What do you wanna do first?"

"Honestly?"

"Mhm."

Jared kisses Jensen's neck again for the first time in hours. "You."

"Sounds like a cheesy porn one-liner."

Jared only laughs at Jensen's quip, proceeding to successfully seduce him. They eventually take their actions to the bed where they stay glued to each other for many hours, kissing and talking in hushed whispers despite it just being the two of them.

It did feel good to get away, even though it's for a little bit.

If only they could stay this way forever, wrapped up in each other's arms for all eternity.

Wishful thinking.


End file.
